Stuff & Nonsense
by callmebobbie
Summary: "Don't you worry, Boss Lady, I'll find out who's trying to ruin your stud-muffin's business." Darcy turns spy for fun. Loki employs Darcy for fun. AU Tasertricks. Rated T for language and suggestiveness. Darcy/Loki, Jane/Thor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi y'all!**

**This is my first foray into the Thor fandom! Possibly only, if it goes badly... But I've been reading masses of Thor and Avengers fan fiction (just check out my favourites lists) and my favourite pairing is Tasertricks. Well, Lokane too.**

**But Tasertricks is _so_ much fun!**

**I've been inspired by some awesome stories, a particular AU favourite is 'They Say Fortune is a Wheel' by LuvaGoodMrE - I love it! Read it, if you haven't yet. My story is just a pale, pasty imitation...**

**The title of this strange little rom-com AU Tasertricks comes from one of my favourite Split Enz songs. There's a couple versions now, sung by Neil Finn and Eddie Vedder, and also Missy Higgins, but the best is the original sung by Tim Finn (in my humble opinion).**

**I'm happy to take any sort of criticism, honestly. Hit me with it! I'm still quite new to this whole writing caper and found that my one other multi-chapter fanfic improved greatly with the reviews I received. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. None of it. None at all. Thank you.**

**So, without further ado: FICTION.**

* * *

**Stuff & Nonsense - Chapter One**

"How did he know AGAIN?" Roared the CEO of Asgard Technology and Security. Reactions to Thor Odinson Asgard's temper ranged from a concerned look from his fiancée Jane Foster, to a lifting of an eyebrow from Sif Sylvan, his second in charge.

Darcy Lewis herself, she nearly dropped her Starktab and posted something she probably shouldn't have posted. "Not good," she muttered, frantically swiping her fingers over the screen to save her online reputation. And possibly her boss's. And her boss's boss. Did she mention not good?

"Not at all," her boss, Jane, agreed softly, still watching Thor pace furiously around his huge Oak desk. Darcy shouldn't have even been in the CEO's office, but for her habit of following Jane around like a shadow, picking things up after the extremely focused, but slightly absentminded, scientist. That's how she ended up telling the world about the correlation between working for a scientist in a huge corporation, and being a politician's gofer.

With a picture of a cat.

Oopsy daisy.

"Thor," Sif interjected the big man's tirade, "We're working on finding the leak. Volstagg has the best in the IT department on it." Her voice radiated calm, deep and soothing. Darcy loved it. A girl-crush may be involved.

"Volstagg has had months to try find the leak," Thor growled. "Is he really no closer to finding out what's going on?" The anger was already draining out of him. Thor, unlike the typical business person, was normally cheerful and trusting. It was hard seeing him like this. Jane then approached him, and he slung an arm over her small frame, almost taking support from her despite their dramatic differences in size.

"Is there anything else we can do to find the leak?" Jane asked, turning to both Sif and Thor. "Could it be a former employee?" Thor shrugged helplessly. "Could it be Loki?"

The second in charge scowled at the mention of Thor's erstwhile younger brother and Thor, predictably, leapt to his defence. "Loki wouldn't do that; no, someone must be feeding him information and he's... just-"

"Milking it for all it's worth?" Sif suggested bitterly. "Look, Thor. This is the third time information about our security system prototypes have made it into Loki's hands. Either it's someone on the inside here, or someone with the know-how at Jotunn Secure. You have to face the possibility that your little brother is neck-deep in illegal business practices. It wouldn't be the first time."

Darcy sat up at that. Of course, how could she forget? Loki revealed himself as the legendary hacker j0tunn only two years ago. For five years he had every government on the planet scrambling to hide all their misdeeds as he dangled the fact that he could reveal them whenever he wanted over their heads. That's why his company was kicking Asgard into the ground. Oh, well, and the whole leak thing.

Maybe, with Volstagg doing his thing at Asgard, someone could infiltrate Jotunn and work their systems from the inside. A smile began to stretch her lips. That would be so awesome! An undercover agent in the midst of the enemy, searching out their dirty little secrets.

Darcy must have made a noise in her silent enthusiasm and Sif turned to her, seeming only to notice her then. Sigh, crushes are so hard. "Maybe it's best that we continue this discussion, Thor, with the board?"

Jane stepped away from the big guy, noting the hard tone in Sif's suggestion. With a tightness to her jaw, she turned to Darcy and said, "Of course, we'll get going now."

Ushering her assistant out of the office, Jane slammed the door behind them, barely noticing the faint farewell from her fiancé. "Sometimes-" she began, glaring at the door as if it just told a really bad 'yo mama' joke, "Sometimes, I think that woman hates me." Then she turned on her heel with a flick of her soft brunette ponytail and began making her way back to her lab.

Darcy pattered after her, not quite as graceful in her pencil skirt and heels. "Hey, Jane?"

"Yes?" Her boss replied in a tired voice.

"I was thinking, like, maybe if we had someone inside Jotunn, you know, working it from that side..."

Jane slowed and glanced back at her assistant. "I suppose that could work." They reached the elevators and Darcy reached past Jane to lean on the 'down' arrow. "Do you have someone in mind?"

Darcy began to grin broadly. Her boss, as is her M.O., failed to notice the signals her assistant was projecting. They were already on their way down to floor ten when Jane woke up to the fact Darcy was now literally hopping up and down with excitement. The scientist's eyes widened.

"You, Darcy?" Jane looked gobsmacked at the idea.

"Yeah, me. Why not me?" Darcy stopped hopping and injected a touch of offense in her tone.

"I - ah, well, how do I put this nicely, Darce," Jane's delicate brows furrowed together. "You make being brutally honest an art."

"Hey!" Darcy drawled, smile growing again. "That _was_ nice."

"But it's not a quality desirable for a spy, even just a company one."

Darcy, still glowing from the 'compliment', leaned over and patted Jane's hand. "Don't you worry, Boss Lady, I'll find out who's trying to ruin your stud-muffin's business."

Jane just rolled her eyes. The Starktab in the leather bag she had slung over her shoulder then binged once. Then again. Then twice more.

"What the-" Jane muttered, pulling out the device. "Huh. Why is everyone congratulating me on going viral?" Darcy's stomach dropped.

The elevator doors slid open as she said loudly, "Oh, is that the time? I must tally-ho!"

Jane, looking even more confused, could only watch as her assistant looked dramatically at her bare wrist and then glided out of the elevator.

* * *

Darcy Lewis' life needed a bit of spicing up. A lot of spicing up, actually. She had accepted the job as Jane's personal assistant a little over four months ago with the assurance that actual science-y stuff would be kept to a minimum, unlike her internship in New Mexico at the tail end of her degree a year and a half ago. Darcy was the first person Jane thought of when she was told she needed an assistant in her new position at Asgard Technology and Security as the Co-Head of the Research and Development Division with her former mentor Erik Selvig.

Darcy thought it was just hilarious that the girl whose mother despaired of ever seeing her bedroom floor again was now one of the most organised people in Asgard. But she was happy enough to leave the world of perpetual-retail-employment-while-waiting-for-her-political-break for a well-paid PA position. For now, anyway. But she hadn't made as many friends as she would have liked since moving to New York and there was only so many times Jane would allow herself to be dragged away from her precious science for a night out on the town.

The thought of going undercover in Jotunn Secure made her want to do her happy dance. And maybe she did do her happy dance, judging from the looks she was receiving from the other R&D Division employees. Whatever. They'd be excited too.

Darcy slid into the seat opposite Jane's desk the next morning after handing her boss her first caffeine beverage of the (work) day. "I have my in, Jane."

"You're what?" She replied vaguely, staring into her laptop.

"How I'm going to get into Jotunn!" Jane looked up with a slightly confused look.

"Huh?"

Darcy rolled her eyes. How could she not have been thinking about this for the last twenty four hours? Darcy certainly had been.

"To find the leak, dude! There's a couple of PR jobs going at Jotunn. With my political know-how and stunning good looks, I'll be in with a grin. And then all secrets will be revealed-" she paused. For dramatic effect. "-to me."

Jane's expression ranged between concern and trying not to smile. "You think you can do this?" She leaned forward with a sweep of her brown eyes over the room and whispered, "I haven't told Thor. I don't think he'd like it."

Darcy snorted. "More like Sif wouldn't like it, huh?"

Jane's nose screwed up at that. "Yeah. More like." She became excited. "Hey, I know! I'll talk to Tony - he can whip up some IDs and a resume in no time. He's fooled Volstagg with his forgeries." She leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms smugly.

"Tony? As in, Stark?" Darcy's eyes bugged out as Jane nodded. "As in, I can finally meet him? Ohmigoshomigoshohmigosh-"

"Stop fangirling, woman! Have some dignity," her boss laughed.

* * *

"Dude."

"Dude."

"DUDE!"

"Hmm?" Tony Stark's dark eyes lazily lifted from chest level to Darcy's exasperated blue ones.

"Eyes up here, dude." She helpfully pointed to them with the two fingers of her right hand.

"Those are..." He did some pointing of his own, "...magnificent." Darcy smirked.

"Yeah, I know."

Any further discussion of her assets was put on hold as Jane rushed over to greet Tony with a friendly hug. This was the second time Darcy had met with the self-proclaimed (but pretty accurately described) genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and after only three days, he had everything Darcy needed to go undercover at Jotunn Secure.

Jane closed the door behind them as they entered her and Darcy's shared office. "So great of you to-" her boss started.

"Show me the shit, Stark!" Darcy whirled on the billionaire, face lit up with excitement.

"Your wish," he pulled a plastic folder out of his leather messenger bag, "My command."

"You, sir, are awesome," she breathed as she pulled out a flawless faux drivers license.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I know this, sweetheart. But thanks for confirming. Anyway, there's more."

"Really?" Jane and Darcy gasp in unison, looking up from 'Dana Lawson's' impressive resume. He grinned as he then whipped out his Starktab and opened up Facebook.

Darcy squealed. "I have a fake Facebook?!"

"And Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr. With a full history on all accounts. Dana Lawson will not be virtually fucked with."

Darcy couldn't form any words. This man was a genius! Well, he mentioned it a few times in passing, but now he's proved it. The genius himself was now enjoying the view she was giving him of her super happy dance. "Wait." She froze.

"Dana Lawson? Lawson? What about Scully?"

Jane snorted out a laugh. "Whatever, Darcy. You cannot waltz into Jotunn with a name like Dana Scully."

"Aww, but mom-" insert extra whine and pout here.

Tony interrupted at that point. "Sweetheart, you're stuck with Lawson. There is no way I'm doing this all again because you think the truth is out there."

"You guys suck."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome, welcome to chapter two! Exciting, isn't it?! No? Just me then...**

**Disclaimer: ...nup. Still not mine.**

* * *

**Stuff & Nonsense - Chapter Two**

The older woman's grey eyes narrowed at Darcy sitting primly in the lightly padded chair as she picked up her resume again. Darcy crossed her legs at the ankle, channelling lessons from the Princess Diaries as opposed to Basic Instinct. Her inner voice conjured up an upper class accent from some BBC period drama, 'Darce is all class.' Her full lips pulled into an grin at her rhyme.

Ill-timed grin, it seemed, as her interviewer (Janet? Judy?) chose that moment to look up from her brightly coloured resume.

"So, Ms Lawson," she began with a touch of frost, "What would you bring to the public relations team at Jotunn?"

Darcy's lips twisted. Don't say class. Don't say class.

Janet/Judy pursed her lips and began to scratch something on her resume. "I believe I would bring approachability to Jotunn," Darcy forced out. Maybe a little loudly, seeing as the older woman dropped her pen in fright.

"Yes? How so?" Recovering quickly, a spark of interest flared in Janet/Judy's eyes encouraged Darcy's next words.

"Jotunn is a world class security firm, and has built itself up very quickly over the last two years." Janet/Judy nodded in agreement. "But what it does not have is a public image. Not a recognisable one. Not yet, anyway."

Darcy smiled again. Less creepy and more professional-like hopefully this time. "I'd like to be apart of the team that changes that, and helps to unleash Jotunn's full potential upon the nation."

Her interviewer looked surprised. Darcy didn't take offence. Most people underestimated her, and she had no issues with taking advantage. The interview seemed to go a lot smoother after that. Darcy was attempting not to fist-pump and yell, "BOO-YAH!" every time she made Janet/Judy chuckle or nod in agreement. It was not that sort of interview.

Finishing the interview with a handshake and a promise to be in contact, Margaret (where the heck did she get Janet/Judy from?) walked her to the floor's reception desk. They were twenty four floors up, almost smack bang in the middle of the skyscraper Jotunn Secure called home. Her interviewer left her to her own devices and Darcy slowly walked over to the floor to ceiling window opposite the reception desk. It showed a fantastic view of the city, Jane's office/lab had those frosted windows that obviously covered up the fact that their view was of another building's windows. But, here, the view was fantastic. And she would bet that higher up would be better.

Darcy covertly swept her eyes across the near empty foyer and seeing no one heading for the lifts, she casually tapped her way over and pressed the up button. With a gentle 'bing' one of the three lifts opened and she slipped inside, pounding on the highest number without a key hole then the close doors button. "Move it, buster!" She muttered and the doors slid closed. She hummed to herself as the lift rose to the fifty-eighth floor. The doors opened to a very quiet foyer, smaller than the one she left, with a shiny, black marbled floor and clean white walls with the occasional piece of bright artwork. Where there were no walls, windows opened out magnificent views of New York, floor to ceiling again. Conscious of the echo of her heels, Darcy tip toed her way to the main windows, looking only slightly ridiculous as she wobbled her way on the balls of her feet across the very clean floor.

She gasped as she looked out. What a cool place to work in. All so modern, and clean with non-frosty windows- "May I help you?"

Darcy jumped and whirled around, swiftly loosing her balance and reaching out a hand to steady herself. The young man frowned at her and she plucked her hand off the previously fingerprint free window. "Ah, sorry about that. I was just-"

"Stop scaring the poor woman, James. Everyone needs to stare out a window once in a while."

The young man, James, turned to a man who personified 'Tall, Dark and Handsome'. Darcy felt her jaw drop. And a little drool gather. A few seconds passed as TD&H turned his bright green eyes over in her direction. In slow motion. The music swelled.

Blink. And again. Like a normal person, Darce.

Good girl.

Oh, that's right. Breathe in, and out.

Repeat.

"And the view here is pretty arresting," he continued in his smooth, accented voice, gazing at Darcy, a mischievous twitch pulling at his lovely mouth.

Oops. Forgot that breathing thing again.

TD&H strode over on long legs and held out a hand. "Loki Laufeyson." Darcy remembered to shut her mouth before smiling in return and taking his warm hand in hers. "Dar-Dana Lawson." Shit. Cover almost blown at the first hurdle. Wait, did he say-

"Loki Laufeyson? As in, in charge of Jotunn, Loki Laufeyson?"

"That's me." He looked entirely too pleased with himself. "So what brings you to my office today, Dana?"

Darcy's stomach dropped. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry! It's just, I just came for an interview and I was thinking, 'Wow, if this is the view from the middle of the building-'"

"- it must be even better from higher up?" Loki finished.

"I really didn't know this was your office! Sorry, dude- I mean-" Agh! She mentally face palmed, "Mr Laufeyson."

"Loki, please."

"Loki," she grinned up at him, cheeks growing warm. And blotchy. Hoorah. "Well, now that I've blown my job prospects out of the water, I'll get going. Back to the office with the view of more offices..."

She pointed towards the lifts with a thumb and backed up casually, but couldn't stop her eyes doing the scan thing. And the customary check of the left hand. Ring free! Yes! Fuck! Stop eye molesting the CEO of Jotunn. Not that he seemed to mind too much. That boy was not thinking of rainbows and unicorns. Oh, no sirree...

Good thing the lift was ready to go. Darcy leapt inside with as much grace as she could muster (nearly breaking an ankle in the process) and turned for one last glance at the man who looked nothing like his brother. Well, he was adopted, apparently. Big scandal, blah blah. Changing his surname, blah blah. Leaving the family business, blah. But it was funny how there never seemed to be any photos of the guy. He was a celebrity hacker, and hot, after all. Darcy would think with Thor being the playboy he used to be, Loki would jump on the celebrity bandwagon too. Maybe do a Stark. He certainly had the money. And the looks. Boy, those looks.

Speaking of, Darcy's ideal, yet completely unattainable, TD&H was watching her leave. Squeal! He noticed her! In a sexy way! Well, maybe she shouldn't get ahead of herself, it might just be a 'let's just be sure that the crazy fingerprinty woman leaves and never returns' way. She'd prefer the first, but would settle for the second. Whatever. He still noticed her.

The doors closed and she sagged against the lift wall, fanning herself. Then she widened her legs, leaned over, and fanned up her skirt.

Eh, she'd never pass for a lady anyways.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson's life needed a bit of spicing up. Possibly not in the same way as it was two years ago, no way in hell did he need that sort of drama again, but recently he found he just wasn't having fun anymore. Well, work was fine. Great, in fact. Really great. But as much as he enjoyed the company of his employees, and the success of his business, there was that invisible barrier that stopped him from relaxing completely. So when the paperwork for several job offers, including one to a certain 'Dana Lawson' came across his desk, he didn't bother holding back a very naughty smile. Loki was incorrigible in his younger days, playing cat and mouse with some very influential people.

They were, obviously, the mice.

His hacking skills and his semi-public reveal several years ago had earned him the nickname 'Silver Tongue' - the one man able to talk his way out of what could have been a very lengthy prison stay. His powers of persuasion had also helped immensely when he began Jotunn Secure. He knew his adopted father's business backwards and felt no guilt abandoning the man he used to call brother to his own devices. It was Odin's fault anyway. Who doesn't tell the child he raised he was adopted until he was thirty one years old? Thirty one! No wonder he was never considered as CEO for Asgard; Thor had that in the bag from the moment he first stepped into his father's building.

But that was firmly in the past. Now, Loki Laufeyson (taking the name of one of Odin's former business rivals - the one that eventually had Odin shifting his entire family and fortune across the Atlantic - pissed off his former father and satisfied himself no end) was successfully stealing Asgard's clients and business prospects with the future looking bright.

But bugger it if he wasn't bored.

Dana Lawson had been playing on his mind on and off since he found her leaving fingerprints all over his reception's windows. He scoffed at himself after she left, thinking she was everything that he shouldn't want. She was too short, too curvy, too potty mouthed, too cheeky, and, looking at the notes attached to her job offer for his eyes only, way too clever.

But she wasn't boring.

He knew that if he wanted this woman, there was no way in hell he should be employing her, let alone googling her name- Stop! Holy crap, he was slightly appalled at himself. But at the same time, the adrenaline dump he was hit over the head with at the thought of having her in the same building as him brought him back to the good old j0tunn days.

Bugger it. He signed his approval. She starts on Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! Thank you for all the favourites and follows, guys and girls! And to my special reviewers, you guys are awesome!**

**I had this pretty much ready to go, so yay! Another chapter!**

* * *

**Stuff & Nonsense - Chapter Three**

Sif was starting to get suspicious. At least, according to Jane she was. Darcy propped her hip up on the Boss Lady's desk and set herself the task of reassuring her.

"Jane. Look at me." She did. Which was gratifying. "Sif couldn't care less about what us grunts do." Then she remembered her boss' position as Co-Head of Research and Development. Maybe not much of a grunt. "Even if some of us are less grunty than others."

Jane couldn't help but snicker, "Less grunty?"

"Real word. Don't knock it."

"Maybe I asked one too many questions about Jotunn in front of her-"

"Don't sweat it, honestly! We've been totally discrete." Darcy leaned over and pinned Jane with her stare. "Speaking of discrete, you did not tell me that Thor's brother was sex on legs."

Jane turned a becoming shade of puce and looked around, as if someone else could sneak into their office and just happen to overhear. "Darcy! Oh my gosh!"

"Well, he is! My freakin' ovaries exploded when he did his stridey-prowl thing towards me on the day of the interview!"

"Darcy!" Jane moaned into her hands. "What the heck did you do?"

"Nothing! Honest! My hands went nowhere near his delicious ass."

Her boss laughed a little hysterically. "And you're starting there next Monday. Please, _please_ refrain from mentioning that you know what he looks like in front of Thor. Loki's refused to see him ever since the split and he knows you've never met him before. Frigga's the only one who talks to him now." Thor's mom was kick-ass. All elegance, but with the ability to have the three men in her life grovel on knees before her if she so much as raised an eyebrow.

"Will do, Boss Lady. So, have you come up with a reason why I'm not going to be around?"

"You're going on leave. I've been working you too hard and now that our projects have slowed down somewhat, I'm letting you go visit family for a while." Jane grinned sneakily, "And while you're there, if we need more time, a family emergency will come up."

"Oo, Janie, you are a sly one!" Darcy leaned over and gave the other woman a gentle shove. "Who knew, under all that prim and properness was the heart of a trickster!"

"Shut up," Jane happily mumbled, blushing furiously.

"Such an awesome idea," Darcy said firmly, nodding. Then she felt her face twist into an evil smile herself. "This, dear Jane, is going to be fun."

"Not too much fun though, right, Darce?" Jane pulled out her mom card and started waving it about. "We have to find out who the leak is."

"I'll be all over it like a rash. Trust me!"

* * *

She loved her office. It was official. If it were legal, she'd marry it. Well, just move in with it maybe. She wasn't old enough for that kind of commitment. Darcy pulled her eyes away from the gorgeous view the huge windows offered (so much natural light!) and looked back around the office she shared with the seven other members of the Jotunn PR team. The high roof and lack of walls made the room seem even bigger and the furniture was spread organically around the space. She felt a twinge of guilt at her deception, but buried it deep, compromising with herself that she would work damn hard at her job, however long it lasts. And play secret agent. Best of both worlds, see?

The Manager of Media and Public Relations was a gorgeous young woman about Jane's age called Shauna. Right now she was sitting on one side of the 'Solution Space', a shared round table, dark ringlets bouncing as she agreed with something her second in charge, the Assistant Manager, Tracy, was saying.

Darcy turned back to her own desk with a quick smile at her desk buddy Owen, who was also her 'Initiation into Jotunn' buddy. She moved her mouse over the screen, flicking back and forth over staff lists while also familiarising herself with the PR team's latest projects. The staff lists were to give her a feel on who may want to sabotage Asgard's projects. This was harder than she thought. There were a number of staff members who used to work for Asgard, and even a collection who left under a storm of controversy, as things happen to work when a new company floods the market.

Maybe she needed to start at the top. Would Loki be directly involved with the leaks?

If she were a leak, where would she hide?

"Good morning, sir," Tracy stood suddenly. Darcy nearly swallowed her tongue as her pulse kicked up a notch. Hide in plain sight, obviously, she thought as she leapt off her own chair.

"Morning, morning!" Loki Laufeyson strolled into the PR Department like he owned the place. Which, he kind of did. He wore a killer smile and a killer suit, which hugged all the lines and angles of his delicious lines and angles. His shirt, tieless, with the top few buttons undone, was the exact colour of his eyes.

Darcy's eyes glazed over. How the heck did anyone get any work done around here with _That_ walking around?

"Dana Lawson, correct?"

"Hah-yuh." Shit. When did he get that close? She's got to stop zoning out around him. "I mean, yeah. Hi there. Sir." Smooth, Darce.

He reached forward with a long-fingered hand and clasped her fingers. Firm and warm. Mmm, firm. Focus! "I just came to see how our new employee was going. First week is always the worst."

Shauna approached with a smile. "She's fitting in nicely, Mr Laufeyson. Someone with a fresh perspective on things."

"Aww thanks, Shauna," Darcy responded, grinning back at her new boss lady.

"That's good to hear," Loki's eyes sparkled as he tucked his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "Any concerns, Dana, you can come to Shauna. Or to me."

"Thanks, Mr Laufeyson." Darcy couldn't help the flirty note that flavoured her reply. "I'll be sure to do that."

Shauna nodded and moved away. Loki leaned close suddenly, his warm breath tickling her ear. "And I thought I told you to call me Loki," he whispered huskily. The entirety of the right side of her body broke out in goosebumps. Oh, help.

He pulled back and winked at her. Darcy felt a disbelieving smile stretch across her face. That bastard! Fine. He wants to play?

Then it's game on.

* * *

The forth time the Dana bit into her apple, Loki's eye began to twitch.

He slanted his eyes toward her, taking advantage of their almost private corner of the fortieth floor staff lunchroom to openly appraise her. Loki liked to make sure he was approachable to his staff, so his appearance in the main staff lunchroom on the exclusive staff level wasn't a complete surprise, but it had been some time since he could last make it, in between client lunches, days out of the office and skipping lunch altogether. His reason for being in the staff room today, though, was filled with highly questionable intentions. He wanted to see Dana.

She moaned slightly again as she continued to chew her obviously tasty snack.

This was not going exactly to plan.

He entered the lunchroom twenty minutes ago with the intention of cornering the illusive woman, who he hadn't seen since his 'random' meet and greet in the PR Department over a week ago. She was surrounded by people and obviously genuinely liked, judging by the level of laughter coming from the table they were seated around. They all greeted him with a warm formality, but Loki couldn't just plonk himself at the table, so was relegated to a corner couch and a quiet conversation with two of the other managers. Slowly staff began to filter out, until, finally, it was just the two of them in the corner.

Then she pulled out that damn apple. He'd never seen someone enjoy an apple as much as she was right now, and it was doing no favours to the cut of his very expensive suit pants.

Was she trying to drive him mad? Loki couldn't decide whether he wanted to throw the rest of his coffee at her, or himself on her.

"I have another." Her husky voice made him jump.

"What?" He replied, all sophistication.

She looked over her shoulder and gave him the most sultry smile he'd seen outside a movie screen. "Another apple. They're really good."

Ah, so the performance _was_ for his benefit. Minx. She turned away and reached into her lunch bag, her slender fingers tipped with black lacquered nails, and pulled out another shiny red apple. Levelling her gaze back on him she held up the fruit, Eve tempting Adam all over again.

Fine. Two can play at that game. And Loki could never back down from a chance at mischief. He returned her smile with a slow one of his own. "I think I'd rather watch you finish yours."

She blinked in reply, as if she hadn't been challenged in such a way before. Loki snorted inwardly, thinking that it was very possible that this was the case. Most men in her vicinity would at this point would be reduced to "boobies".

Dana blinked her big blue eyes again and obviously decided that she liked his rejoinder, and the smile grew. Holding up her apple again she bit into the flesh with even white teeth and closed her blood red lips, drawing the bite away from the fruit. A small piece of apple fell from those mesmerising lips and bounced off her generous cleavage.

Loki swallowed as a sweat broke out across his forehead.

Boobies.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ugh. There's a Twitter conversation in here but ff doesn't like the 'at' symbol apparently. But y'all are smart enough to figure out that that user names are in the italics... :)**

**Thank you all for for the favourites and follows! And don't be shy, leave a review! I really love hearing what you guys think of the story. Thanks to the lovely people who have left one so far!**

**Disclaimer: Double the denial of owning anything due to the lack of disclaimer on the previous chapter. So, not mine. Dammit.**

* * *

**Stuff & Nonsense - Chapter Four**

Another parcel sat on his desk.

Loki slowly let out the breath he just realised he was holding. As always, the unmarked package was just sitting there. All innocent and blank on the outside, but oh, the trouble it could cause.

When the first parcel arrived five months ago, he was positively gleeful. Not only at the information it revealed, but what it represented. Asgard was collapsing from the inside, and that could only be good for Jotunn. But more importantly, the information contained also helped to assuage the hurt that was still lingering after the Asgard family revelation debacle. But as more parcels arrived, and his brother's company began to visibly suffer, Loki began to - maybe regret is too strong of a word - become more wary of the damage it caused.

And so. Another parcel. Loki walked around his desk carefully, as if studying the padded envelope would reveal it's origins. It was only a short time since the last lot of information arrived. Asgard was obviously scrambling to get back on top. He brushed his fingers over the envelope. Should he? He doesn't really need it, not at the moment. He was flying business-wise.

What he'd love to know was who was sending him the info. He didn't care before, but now-

Loki picked up the parcel, turned around and dropped it into a draw, shutting it firmly.

* * *

Darcy always made a point to become as friendly as possible with the IT staff. Generally it wasn't an issue, as for the most part they were quite friendly, but she now had stronger reasons to get close. Jason and Susan seemed thrilled that one of the new kids could keep up with their level of techno-speak and told Darcy all about the different systems Jotunn used.

Including security feeds.

After work the Tuesday four weeks after starting at Jotunn, in her one bedroom apartment in the slightly less flash part of town, Darcy pulled out her specially modified laptop and began to slowly and carefully hack her way into Jotunn's security system. She was at it for several hours, not noticing the skies turning pink then indigo and her small kitchen and lounge room area becoming darker until her stomach made an appearance with a loud growl. Surprised, she looked down at her belly, then began to chuckle. She had obviously picked up too many of Jane's traits.

The link between her laptop and Jotunn was hidden under several proxies, so she felt confident that no one would notice unless they deliberately looked for her. She shut down the laptop and stretched, leaning back in her chair and pushing away from the table, wincing as something in her back cracked. The bing of her Starktab brought her attention back to the table.

"Oo!" Darcy whispered. Someone new was following her on Twitter. Well, Dana anyways.

**_ lokilau_**

Darcy froze. Was that.. Loki?! She tapped on the name. Oh, shitmeister. It was. She felt very warm all of a sudden. There was another bing. A private message.

**I feel you're hiding from me, _danadolightly_.**

Oh, this is so inappropriate, boss man. Darcy grinned in the face of Loki's blatant disregard for his own company's policy.

**I'm an open book, __****l**okilau. You know where I work. 

**I'd prefer to see you on level 58 again, _danadolightly_.**

**Over the line _lokilau_! WAY over the line.**

Darcy was still grinning like an idiot. Loki Laufeyson was flirting with her! She chose to disregard the fact that she was not only his employee, but also an employee with a false identity.

It had been way too long since she attracted any attention from the opposite sex.

Ugh. _Way_ too long.

And Tony didn't count. Dude was practically married.

**The line was crossed long ago, _danadolightly_. Dinner?**

**Are you asking me out, boss _lokilau_?**

**Yes, _danadolightly_. I certainly am.**

Darcy released a long breath through pursed lips and leaned back in her chair again. Her hand rose to grasp at her thick locks. "Argh!" What the hang was she supposed to do with that? There was no doubting that Mr TD&H Laufeyson had been featuring high on her fantasy lists, but she couldn't possibly go out with him! She couldn't! She knew her weaknesses, she was a talker, especially under the influence of alcohol. And a very pretty man.

She wouldn't be able to keep up the pretence; she'd slip. And that would be all levels of bad.

Her heart sank. Well, shit. That sucked. She hesitated a moment longer before she typed back.

**No can do _lokilau_. Workplace romance + Dana = Awkward. Trust me.****  
**  
She anxiously pressed her fingers against her lips.

**__**** d**anadolightly I do love the thrill of the chase.

Darcy forgot to breathe. Dammit, Loki! Not again!

She gasped a breath in.

Then she squealed.

* * *

Jane trudged up the last stairs to the loft apartment she shared with Thor in SoHo. The last few days she had been avoiding spending too much time with her fiancé, she could admit it, mostly by working late and having dinners with friends. She hated deception and it seemed to be blatantly obvious to anyone who knew her whenever she lied.

Everyone except for Thor.

Darcy was in the thick of this, and the more Jane thought about what they were doing, the more she believed that their plan wasn't going to work. The few times she's managed to talk to Darcy (the other woman drilled into her the importance of not mentioning anything in texts or emails about their plans - would people really read their personal emails?) her assistant would always make some inappropriate comment about Thor's brother. A joke, Darcy assured her. But Jane knew how easy it was to fall for an Asgard man. She fell for Thor three days after running him down with her old van! It wasn't intentional, either the hitting with the car, or the falling in love. But they just clicked. And Jane was a woman of _science, _for goodness' sake. A passion like what she and her fiancé had for each other was not supposed to happen to people like her.

So she despaired for Darcy, who was just so passionate and open and friendly and so out there. The woman was honesty personified, and being 'Dana Lawson' would take a toll on her. Especially if she really liked Thor's little brother.

Jane smiled tiredly at Heimdall, Thor's Chief of Security as she passed him in the hall. "Hey, Heimdall," she greeted.

"Doctor Foster," he replied, his deep voice soft. His almost golden eyes seemed to look right through her. "I hope you are not working yourself too hard."

Jane's breath caught. He didn't know anything, did he? Argh! This was all making her so paranoid! She chuckled, hoping her nerves didn't show through, "Oh, you know how it is, Heimdall-"

"Yes, indeed," he nodded slowly. His gaze pinned her again. "And without Miss Darcy around, you must be a little lost."

She looked up at him, a worried frown forming over her features. "Has- has Thor been talking to you about this?"

"It is my duty to see all, Doctor Foster."

She began to fidget. "And what have you seen, exactly?"

His face softened. "I see two young women doing everything they can to help the man they adore either as a lover, or like a brother."

Jane's eyes darted up and down the hall before she stepped closer to whisper urgently, "I can't tell him, Heimdall. Not yet. She might find something and if Sif finds out before she can find anything-" Jane stopped, eyes pleading.

"I understand," he whispered back. "I will say nothing of this. I am only his Chief of Security, after all. Master Thor is quite secure." He gave a small reassuring smile.

She smiled back in relief. "You're not _just_ anything, Heimdall." She reached out and touched his arm in gratefulness. "Thank you."

As she entered the loft, Jane resolved to have this over and done with very, very soon.

* * *

So much for meeting new people. Darcy sighed as she dropped her handbag beneath the rickety wooden seat she plopped down into. Leaning forward, elbows on the table, she began to play with the stem of her wine glass, watching the condensation slide onto the table from the glass of her favourite Sauvignon Blanc.

One of her favourite comedians was on tonight at the intimate and slightly run down comedy club and she couldn't ask anyone to come with her. She wasn't supposed to be in the city. So that ruled out Jane, Thor, or anyone from Asgard. She could have begged her new bestie Tony and his girlfriend Pepper, or Thor's fun and cute friend Fandral. But that would attract far too much attention. She was here as Dana, not Darcy. She had thought of inviting workmates from Jotunn, and even got so far as to ask a couple, but some had prior commitments, and the others had families to look after.

So, alone. Such fun.

The scrape of the chair next to her being pulled away from the table jolted her out of her dire thoughts. Thinking that someone just wanted to take the chair for another table, she gaped when a tall glass of Guinness joined her wine.

"Is this seat taken?" Instead of waiting for an answer, Loki slid gracefully into the seat next to her, arranging his long legs so they angled off towards her own.

"Oh, uh- hi! I mean, no," Darcy replied with elegance. She felt a telltale blush begin to creep up the back of her neck. Thank goodness it was so dim in the club.

"Good," he smiled at her, leaning back comfortably into the chair, and managing to convey a million meanings into that single syllable word. He picked up his glass again with those lovely long fingers and brought the glass to his lips. A tiny bit of the white froth clung to his top lip, which he swept away with his tongue. Silver Tongue.

Holy shit, Darcy, did you want him to _hear_ your ovaries explode?

Taking up her own glass, she held it up to her burning face, hoping he wouldn't notice the glowy-ness. "So what brings you out here on this fine Thursday evening, Mr Laufeyson?" Hoorah! A whole sentence! Alert the media!

"Loki, and the potential for a few laughs, drinks, and enchanting company."

Darcy snorted. "Righto." She leaned towards him, watching his line of vision drop for a second. "I think you might be flirting with me." She paused. "Loki." She lowered her voice further on his name.

He swallowed and she felt a brief surge of triumph. At least it's not just her! He reached forward with his hand and wrapped it around her own, the one still loosely holding the wine glass on the table. His cool fingers travelled down hers and Darcy felt as if every nerve ending jumped as his fingers passed. "Whatever gave you that idea, Dana?" His nose was inches away from her own and his fingers kept stroking her own.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's a relief. What would I do if my boss was coming onto me?"

"Oh, I expect that you would have a great deal of fun stringing the poor bloke along," Loki grinned cheekily.

"I'm sure he could give as good as he got, I mean, he knows his business inside and out. Why not a new employee?"

"Are you proposing I get to know my-" his green eyes dipped south again, "new employee inside and out?"

"It could be very beneficial to the business, knowing who works for you so well," Darcy's voice became breathless, heart thumping.

His lips were now a breath away from hers and for the life of her, Darcy couldn't tear herself away. "Then have dinner with me," he whispered. He was radiating warmth and his glorious eyes were half shuttered. Darcy was about to choke out a 'yes' and then leap on top of him and get straight to dessert when he added, "Dana."

It was as if someone had walked up behind her and shoved three ice cubes down the back of her shirt. She leaned back a fraction and Loki's face began to register the rejection when the lights went down completely and applause broke out.

Dammit! Darcy felt like jumping up and down like a three year old in a tantrum. So not fair!

Suddenly a hand threaded itself through her hair and around an arm and she found herself nearly pulled into Loki's lap. He snickered at her yelp. "Game on, Ms Lawson," he playfully growled in her ear before licking her ear lobe. A spotlight lit up the stage and Darcy found herself dumped back in her seat, slightly ruffled, with an innocent looking Loki Laufeyson quietly sipping his beer, a sparkle in his eye as he gazed up at the stage.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe how many of you are reading this story. Officially. Blown. Away.**

**You can probably tell that I LOVE writing the scenes between Darcy and Loki. Even before most of the plot was written I had a heap of 'encounter' scenes between the two - so much fun!**

**Anyways, on with the story! A shorter chapter, but I'll get the next one up quickly. Most of this is written already.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Stuff & Nonsense - Chapter Five**

Darcy was feeling somewhat troubled this morning. It was an interesting situation she found herself in. She liked Loki. Like, like liked him. And last night- she sighed a girly sigh as she stepped into the half full lift, ignoring the snooty glare of one of the accounts managers - he was just so sexy and intense. She didn't believe for a second that he just 'happened' to be at that particular comedy show that she was at. He should give her more stalkery vibes, but he didn't. Not at all. He gave her other vibes.

But he called her Dana.

Oh, bother. Missed her floor. Again. These lifts were just too damn smooth.

She stepped forward and pounded her floor button again, earning another glare from Mr Glarey McGlare. The doors opened at level 48 and the last of the passengers filed out, including Darcy's new friend. About four higher management looking people stepped inside, chatting amiably. She felt a buzz zip through her nether regions. That could only mean-

Mmm, fresh Loki first thing in the morning. He noticed Darcy the instant he stepped in, a very naughty smile hiding behind the professional veneer. Shifting to the rear of the box, he slid in behind Darcy. The doors slid closed. She could feel the heat radiating off him and she turned to look up into those emerald green eyes.

"Mr Laufeyson," she murmured, demurely lowering her lashes.

"Ms Lawson," he replied softy, almost intimately, leaning forward so his lips nearly brushed the shell of her ear. One of the women that had gotten into the lift with Loki glanced around, her eyes lingering on the two at the back. Loki pulled back and Darcy let out a sigh of relief. Then she felt the whisper of a touch at the base of her spine, through her suit jacket. She stiffened. The touch became more firm as it travelled lower, and then she felt Loki's long fingers slip under her jacket and smooth over her lower back. She gasped. The other woman turned again, slightly curious. Could no one mind their own freakin' business today? She tried to squirm away from Loki's cool fingers, pushing her shoulder bag behind her to knock him away from her back. He let out a chuckle under his breath and dragged his hand down one hip, fingers reaching her belly with a little tickle.

Oo, she could so have him for sexual harassment! Did he want a law suit?! She grinned suddenly, but that wouldn't be in the spirit of their little game now, would it?

So in honour of the spirit of the game, she took half a step back, so she was flush against his front. His fingers stilled. Swinging her bag in front of her, she began to rummage through it and pulled out her purse, only to drop it. "Oops!" She giggled.

She then bent over at the waist to pick it up, taking her time. The lift binged for her floor. Turning around to her tormentor she winked. "I'm such a butter-fingers."

The look on his face as she walked out she couldn't have paid for.

* * *

Loki fingered the cream and gold invite in his hands. He received an invite to the Maria Stark Foundation Ball every year, mostly due to the fact that a) he was an Asgard (formerly anyway), b) Tony Stark was good friends with Thor, and c) he was really, really rich.

Every year he RSVPd in the negative. It was because of reason c) that he could afford to ignore Stark's infamous parties. It's not that he didn't like parties in general, he just hated the shameless self-promotion that seemed to drip off every rich tosser and celebrity wannabe that attended. He could make anonymous donations in private and not appear to be a wanker, thank you very much.

But instead of handing the invite immediately over to his P.A. James for the usual reply, he found himself wondering if Dana liked a ball. She certainly liked to have fun, as the memories of their little encounters over the last few weeks brought a grin to his face, and she was anything but pretentious, which would make the night bearable.

There was just one issue. She was hiding something. Loki wasn't stupid, he knew she trying to avoid officially going out with him. He may have possibly stalked her Facebook page to find something, anything, but there was no reference to any break ups, family members in prison or links to international crime syndicates so maybe he should ask straight out. He snorted. Yeah, like that would work: 'Oh hi, Dana. I know we've only known each other for a few weeks, but could you tell me about what you're hiding instead of distracting me with the mad flirting that, while very enjoyable, seems to let you off the hook time and time again?'

Another way then. He had the sudden uncomfortable thought of getting advice from his former brother. He shifted in his chair. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It had been two years since they last spoke/yelled, so maybe this was an opportune time. Especially with the whole leak thing making Loki feel not so great about how he's been treating Thor. And, he's heard from his mum, that the great big oaf is still with that scientist. She must be an absolute miracle worker to change the Thor from playboy to homebody in just a year.

That's what he'll do. Loki placed the invite carefully to one side. Then, he'll ask Dana to be his bride.

DATE. Date, he meant date.

Date.

* * *

Darcy's eyes crossed as she slouched on the kitchen table and scanned the time sheets for Asgard again on her laptop. She had been trying to correlate what was happening with Thor's staff every time before Jotunn released their new 'innovation' - similar enough to Asgard's ideas to be difficult but different enough to hold off the legal team - and stole Thor's thunder. Lifting her glasses, she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Hang on," she whispered, dropping the frames back down on her nose. She flicked back to the first month Jotunn presented their new idea. Then the next. Finally the most recent incident. "Oh, shit."

Jane had extended lunches every day before Jotunn Secure had their media releases.

"Where'd she go, where'd she go?" Darcy snatched up her Starktab and whizzed through Jane's calendar. Nothing. She was with Thor though, right? She leaned over the kitchen bench for her cell. Sharp nails tapped impatiently as she waited for her best friend and boss to answer.

"If this is not my mother or an equally beautiful woman ringing, I will hunt you down. Tomorrow."

"Hey, big guy," Darcy couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry, I didn't realise the, ah- time difference. It's Darce. Is Jane still conscious?"

Thor sounded slightly more awake this time. "Darcy! Good to hear from you. Yes, my knuffle bunny seems to survive on four hours sleep a night. Here she is."

There was some shuffling around and Jane answered, "Darcy?"

"Jane," Darcy lowered his voice. "I need to know something very important. On these dates," she read out when her boss had her extended lunches, "please tell me you were with Thor."

"Ah, um." Jane paused. "No, no. Let me-" Darcy heard the ruffle of pages. "I think- yeah, that's it. I went and had a bit of a run in the park. Well, more of a fast walk, really."

"What? You, exercise?"

"Hey! I exercise!" She laughed. "Not often, but I do."

"So, no one can vouch for your whereabouts in the two hours you had your lunch?"

"I don't think so," Jane spoke slowly. "Darcy, what's going on?"

"Jane, I think you might be in trouble."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows! So many people following! Well, heaps for one of my stories anyway... ;)**

**More than halfway through now. If you think it's good, let me know! If you think it's crap, let me know that too! I can totally handle it! **

* * *

**Stuff & Nonsense - Chapter Six**

Darcy noticed Jane straight away. Which was ironic, as the woman had obviously dressed to go incognito. Jane slipped through the tables in the unfamiliar cafe and had a last, furtive look around before sliding into the booth next to Darcy.

"Dude. What the actual?" Darcy snickered.

"What?" Her boss replied, unwrapping the silk scarf from around her head and pulling off her oversized sunglasses. "Did you recognise me?"

"Did I ever. Maybe just a hat next time instead of the Hitchcock heroine get up."

"Well, I tried?" She shrugged hopelessly, turning her big brown eyes to Darcy. Darcy grabbed her in a big bear hug. "Ah! Darce!" Jane shrieked, muffled in her friend's oversized hoodie.

"I missed you!" Darcy cooed. "You're so cute!"

Jane laughed as she was released and smoothed back her hair. "I've missed you too. I can't seem to find anything. Anywhere. Even at home. It's like if you're not around, things just go randomly missing." She turned a hopeful glance at Darcy. "Have you found anything else? Something not pointing at me?"

Darcy sighed in frustration. "Not yet." She looked sadly at the other woman. "I'm sorry to say this, but I think someone's set you up."

Jane, bless her, looked like someone had hit her across the back of her head with a two by four. Her mouth opened, then closed. She leaned back and whispered hoarsely, "What?"

"It seems like someone had this in the works for awhile. When was the last time you checked your bank accounts?"

Jane frowned. "I can't remember. It's been ages, I know that. I haven't really needed to think about it since-"

"Yeah, yeah. Since you moved in with Mr Cut 'n Chiseled. Did you know there've been anonymous deposits into one of your accounts? After every Jotunn Secure press release."

"No way! No, I didn't know!" Jane turned away, confusion written all over her face. "I didn't know." She sat up suddenly. "Hang on, how did you get access to my bank accounts?"

"Oh, please, Janie. It wasn't my superior table manners that impressed you."

"Okay, fair point," Jane conceded with a small smile. She leaned toward Darcy again. "So, how much are we talking here?"

"A lot."

"Meaning-" Jane spoke carefully, "Enough that it looks like I'm being paid for services rendered."

"Bingo." Darcy felt awful. But that's why she's at Jotunn. Not to play games with the gorgeous Mr Laufeyson, but to find out where the leak was coming from. At least she and Jane were prepared now.

Hopefully the shit won't hit the fan before she can prove that it's not Jane.

"This is serious, huh, Darce?" Her friend's voice was tinged with worry. "I don't think we realised what we were getting into here."

Darcy pulled Jane into another hug. "Don't you worry Janie. You let Darcy take care of everything, 'kay?"

* * *

Darcy left the cafe feeling a million years old. Usually she had a talent for seeing the flip side and lightening up a serious situation, but this weighed heavy on her. Why would anyone set up the sweetest astrophysicist in the world? Sure, she always puts empty milk cartons back in the fridge and leaves coffee rings on every flat surface she comes in contact with, but to do this to her?

She needed to get serious about this. She felt the disappointment wash over her as she realised that whatever game she was playing with Loki would have to stop. She told herself to stop being silly and muttered out loud and incoherently, people walking past pointedly ignoring the crazy woman arguing with herself. They were flirting, at best. A little distraction for the rich CEO at worst. She wasn't anyone important in the long run. Her gut clenched at that truth. Ugh! They've barely had a proper conversation let alone any deep and meaningfuls. And, AND the fact that one day, at some point, Loki's going to work out she's not Dana.

Now _that's_ a thought to get the stomach churning.

No, she'll have to avoid him. She sighed. They could have had something beautiful. Or hot and sweaty. Whatever.

So, what did she need from Jotunn Secure and what would she have to do to get it? Darcy began to run a mental list. She had managed to hack into most of the secure databases and she was pretty sure that whoever was leaking information was not at Jotunn. That was good. But the logical conclusion was that the information was coming from Asgard Security. Which was bad.

Which left the evidence that seemed to be pointing at Jane all the scarier.

So, head down, bum up because time was running out. Just a few more days and she'll have it, the evidence she needs to save Jane.

A few more days and she'll probably never see Loki again.

* * *

"Dana!"

The call echoed across the deadness that was the Jotunn Secure foyer on a Friday night. Darcy turned around quickly, more startled by the sound than the fact that her faux-name was called.

"Hey, Jase dude. How's it hanging?"

The lanky IT guy caught up just as she approaching the front doors to leave for the night, backpack slung over one of his shoulders. He was the complete opposite of Asgard's resident IT guy, Volstagg, who looked like he sort of fell into his chair and became one with it while working off his three screen workstation. And eating lunch. Dude could eat.

"Not bad," he replied with an easy smile. "I've been trying to catch up with you for a couple days." They walked through the exit together, both turning towards the subway. Darcy grimaced. The last three days she'd been simultaneously trying to avoid any encounters with Loki 'The Jotunn Relationships Policy is for Everyone Else' Laufeyson and not be caught glimpsing files she shouldn't really be glimpsing at.

"Yeah, I'm kinda trying to put together a publicity campaign that will impress the socks off the bosses, to, you know, make sure they realise that they need me. Forever." Scary how the lies just roll off her tongue now.

"Good stuff, eh!" He grinned down at her. "Well, due to my unsuccessful stalking attempts, this may come a little late, but hopefully you can come. A group of us are going paintballing at the new indoor place a couple of blocks from here tomorrow afternoon and we thought you might wanna join?"

Darcy hesitated, stomach burning, then said, "It's been ages since I've paintballed- you're not, like, pros or anything?"

Jase laughed, "No way! I haven't even done it before!"

She looked away. Shit, she really liked these people and the deception was starting to weigh on her.

"Come on," he pressed. "There will be refreshing alcoholic beverages after..." He waggled his thick eyebrows at her.

Darcy finally laughed. "I'm in. I'll be needing those after, regardless!"

* * *

Darcy was channelling her inner Chuck Norris as she walked into Paintballs! Saturday afternoon. Spotting Jase, Olivia and another girl from reception with four other IT guys, she jogged over, slapped Jase on the back and announced, "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all outta-"

Wait, that wasn't an IT guy, that was-

"Ohheyloki." Shit.

Of course the sexiest man known to Darcy's ovaries would be here. Of _course_ he would.

"Dana. Good to see you," he grinned, flashing all of his pearly whites. He then strutted and leaned on the wall. Strutted. Dammit, Loki!

Darcy pointed back towards Jase, taking a step away. "Just 'scuse me for a sec, will ya?" She turned and grabbed the arm of the man solely to blame and dragged him away from the group. "Jason. What. The. Hell."

He knew immediately what she was on about. Smart boy. "I couldn't exactly tell the big boss, 'Ah, no, you can't come paintballing with us,'" he hissed in her ear. "He overheard me telling the reception staff and said he'd love to come."

Darcy resisted the overwhelming urge to stamp her foot in frustration. So much for avoiding him. A whole afternoon with Loki all sweaty and masculine and heroic looking and stuff. Ugh, she always had a weakness for action heroes. Mmm, Jason Bourne...

She managed to get through the safety briefing and to suit up without turning into a pile of goo until Loki tossed her a blue armband and said, "My team, Lawson." Catching the stretchy material and pulling it over her left arm she maturely responded with a dirty look and poked out her tongue. He just smirked. The smirky smirker.

They entered the paintball arena, which was a huge warehouse with fake buildings and ramps climbing up the walls and Guns 'N Roses blaring over the speakers with 'Welcome to the Jungle'. A pre-recorded voice counted down from ten and as it reached one, the lights went out and the black lights came on.

"Awesome!" Darcy shrieked in delight as her armband, vest and paintballs began to glow. Adjusting her helmet and visor, she dove into the fray. Red team were going down. About five minutes into the fifteen minute session she spotted a familiar silhouette. Taking aim, she shot Loki in his very fine backside and relished the yelp he let loose. Who cares if he was on her team, who could resist a target like that? He spun around and immediately took off after her. Darcy shrieked again and let loose a couple more rounds, only one catching his shoe before she twisted and took off up a ramp. Heavy footsteps followed her up and she reached out to grasp a pole to swing her body more sharply around a corner. A sharp tug and a misstep left her suddenly on her backside, and Loki began to drag her into a corner vantage point. "Loki!" She screeched. "I'm sorry!" He let her go, panting and flat on her back, only to straddle her. She began to flail and he ripped off his helmet, unclipped hers and pinned her arms down, weapon useless on the floor.

"Loki-" she moaned. His nose brushed her ear and she gasped at the sensation.

"How sorry are you?" He whispered huskily. He pulled back to look at her, eyes sharp and bright in the glowing lights. She could blame the atmosphere, the adrenaline or the thrill of being caught, but Darcy knew she had wanted this man the moment she clapped eyes on him nearly two months ago.

She stretched her neck up and kissed him. He froze for a moment, but before the thought to pull back in embarrassment could fully form in her head, he responded. Oh, and how! She _knew_ the nickname Silver Tongue didn't only apply to his way with words. His skilful lips played with her own and when he nipped at her lower lip, she opened with a gasp. He slanted his mouth for deeper access and his hot tongue came out to play with her own and they both moaned at the sensation. Loki stretched out on top of her, wedging a long leg between her thighs and Darcy couldn't stop her back arching for more contact, her arms pulling uselessly against Loki's tight grip. His mouth left hers and travelled down her neck. Darcy could swear that her skin was scorching beneath his touch and then he bit the skin between her neck and shoulder. She let out an embarrassingly loud moan, thanking the powers that be that the music was turned up to ground-thumping. He ground his hips into hers and breathed out her name.

Wait. Not her name.

The music wound down and the fluorescent lights flickered back to life, leaving Darcy staring up into Loki's dilated green eyes. He was still leaning on her wrists, as if he had forgotten he was holding her down and then he said something.

"Huh?"

* * *

Dana was looking all dishevelled and sexy and Loki spoke without thinking it through.

"Dinner with me."

She blinked up at him, her expression turning from stunned to confused."Huh?"

Bugger. Not smooth, Loki. He closed his eyes to compose himself for a second. As much as he could with Dana's left leg wrapped around his right. He tried again. "Come to dinner with me, Dana. Please."

There was that look again. She looked like she wanted to say something so badly, but couldn't. The look which, although silent, spoke volumes to Loki. Dana _was_ hiding something. He felt her slender wrists tug beneath his hands again and was almost tempted to hold her down until she either complied or told him what the hell was going on. But his mother raised him better. Pulling himself off her, he allowed her to sit up.

She studied him for a moment longer, blue eyes revealing nothing, until she replied, "Yeah. Okay." Then she fisted her hand into the front of his vest and pulled him in for another kiss.

At that moment, she could have revealed that she was Tony Stark's illegitimate love child formerly known as David who enjoyed cage fighting in her spare time and Loki still wouldn't have stopped kissing her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! It's so awesome to hear what you think of the story. Let's me know I'm kinda on the right track ;) ****Also to everyone who's followed and favourited - You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting this. I suspect Loki. Dammit, Loki! No, don't tempt me! I'm a married woman! Oh look! There's Darcy, go get her!**

* * *

**Stuff & Nonsense - Chapter Seven**

Darcy had the most trippy sensation of floating on air and feeling her stomach being weighed down like she swallowed a stone. She had no idea of where this was going with Loki, but she was too terrified to think about where it could.

So much for staying away from him, she sighed as she flicked his very fine backside when he pulled himself out of the cab before her. He leaned back inside the car with a raised brow and began to help her out. "Am I going to have to report you for sexual harassment, Ms Lawson?"

Ignoring his outstretched hand, Darcy hoisted herself upright and smoothed her silky purple top over her skinny jeans. "Your ass, dude. Tight. Have you ever bounced quarters off it?" He chuckled and shook his head. Darcy's eyes widened. "Could I?"

"Only after the second date."

"Awesome."

"But, if we were to, I don't know, extend this date-" he gasped her hand in his and pulled her towards her apartment building. "Maybe the quarter bouncing could come sooner."

"Loki. That was smooth. And tempting." And _so_ not happening. Her apartment was littered in evidence that she was clearly not Dana Lawson.

"So?" He reeled her in and pulled her tight against his delicious tightness. Geez, he was tall. Her eyes reached his chin. In heels. She tilted her head back and he leaned in. Just as their lips were about to party, she whispered, "That cabbie's starting to look pissed."

"Tease."

"Sluttypants."

He kissed her hard and fast. "Minx."

"Noonce."

He reared back as if scalded. "Noonce? Noonce! How dare you call me a noonce?" He paused. "What's a noonce?"

Darcy just cracked it at his expression of confusion with a dash of righteous indignation. Between gasps she got out, "Someone who looses their cab at this time on a Saturday night."

"Right. Fine. I get it. No nookie for Loki the Noonce." He cupped his beautiful large hands around Darcy's face and kissed her cheek wet with tears of mirth. Was that- he just licked her! "We will be seeing each other again, my dear," he growled into her ear.

"Really?" She gasped, revelling in his touch.

"I'm at a conference in D.C. until Wednesday. I'll see you then." Confidence. His voice dripped with it. He leaned in again and Darcy gave up trying to appear virtuous and opened her mouth to his and their tongues finally got to party. Her fingers made their way into the soft hair at the back of his neck and she ran her fingers through the slightly shorter strands. He moaned and pulled away, both of them short of breath.

"Wednesday, right?" He appeared to be one step away from pleading. He also didn't seem to realise his hands had made their way down to her hips. His long fingers were rhythmically clenching and loosening in a way that reminded her of much more intimate activities.

"Wednesday. Okie dokie." Never mind Darcy, her panties just spontaneously combusted.

He pulled back with an evil grin, back to his normal self. "Good. Until then." He bounded over to the cab and then was gone.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Asgard Technology and Security, Thor Asgard's office."

"Good afternoon. Is Mr Asgard available?"

"Just one moment- yes, he is. May I ask who's calling?"

"Loki. Loki Laufeyson. Thank you."

"One more moment, Mr Laufeyson."

Loki's fingers twitched on his knee, betraying his anxiety as he waited for his former brother to pick up the phone. He cast his eyes around the generic hotel room for a distraction. No such luck. After the third ring he had nearly hung up before a slightly breathless Thor boomed down the line, "Brother! Wonderful to hear from you!"

Loki rolled his eyes. Although built like a rugby player, Thor always sounded as if he was auditioning for Shakespeare. "Thor, how have you been?"

"Wonderful! Life has been good, and now that you have called, it's even better!"

"I've heard that you've settled down somewhat," Loki asked curiously, testing the waters.

Thor chuckled. "Yes, I have. Jane is the light to my darkness, brother. I have never met anyone such as she-" Loki interrupted before the other man could continue to wax lyrical about Jane and her attributes, extensive as they may be.

"I want to make amends, Thor."

His former brother paused. "Of course, that's why you called, correct?" As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah- yes. Yes, I suppose it is." Loki stammered a little. Thor was nothing if not blunt.

"Mother will be thrilled, brother! Come to my office on-" he heard the clicks of a mouse, "on Wednesday before lunch. We can go out and catch up, and you can meet Jane!"

"Sure, that sounds good, Thor. Jane still works there?" He asked curiously.

"Of course, she took the position of Co-Head of the Research and Development Division after you-" he trailed off.

Loki smiled ruefully. "You can say it, Thor. After I left."

Thor cleared his throat. "Well, yes. She will be so glad to finally meet you, I talk of you often."

"Oh, dear. No wonder my ears burn."

Thor laughed heartily. "Nothing bad, I assure you."

"If you say so. So, Wednesday?"

"Yes, I will see you then. Good to hear from you, Loki," his bother, _former_ brother, replied softly and they both hung up.

* * *

Darcy had just sat down at her desk Wednesday morning with her 'break-time caffeinated beverage' when her Starktab binged at her. Oo, maybe another ridiculous tweet from Loki! Her lady parts informed her that he was due back from D.C. today. Or not, the cheeky grin dropped from her face as she saw the email.

**To: darcinator  
From: volstagg.v  
Subject: Re: Favor Please!**

Dude.

Are you trying to get me fired. The files you mentioned have been tampered with by upper management in Asgard. Upper, upper management.

I haven't been told by anyone to look at these particular files so, dude, stop.

Please.

I got a butt groove and everything.

**V**

Darcy frowned. What? He hadn't looked at this stuff? None of it? Where was the IT department investigation looking? And, more importantly, Jane hadn't been the only one accessing the prototype files. Well, Jane hadn't been anyway, but the fact is that someone high up in Asgard had been playing silly buggers with the information that had gone to Jotunn.

Her cell phone began to vibrate across her desk. Jane. "Hey, how's it hanging?"

"Oh, my gosh Darcy. You have to help me," Jane whispered harshly.

"Shit, dude. What's happened?" Darcy's own voice dropped volume.

"Sif and Hogun from Internal Affairs have messaged me to go to Thor's office. Now. I think they've found what you did-" her voice cracked.

"Don't go in without me, Jane," Darcy ordered as she hoisted her handbag out from her bottom draw. "I'm coming."

"Come quick, Darce. Please."

Darcy made some noises about a family emergency and ran out of Jotunn and in front of the first cab she saw. Tossing far too much cash at the driver as she arrived, she threw herself into Asgard and breathlessly into the nearest open lift.

Jane was wringing her hands and pacing in their office. "They just called again, Darcy." She gasped, throwing herself into her friend's arms. "I didn't _do_ anything!"

"It's okay. It's okay, Janie," Darcy soothed. "I told you I was going to take care of everything."

Darcy took Jane's hand in her own and they made their way to Thor's office on the fortieth floor. Darcy could feel her friend vibrating with tension and she gave her fingers a reassuring squeeze. Thor's PA let them in without a word, only a curious glance.

"Darcy!" Thor sounded surprised. "You're back."

She met the gaze of Hogun and then Sif before turning back to her boss' fiancé. Jane clutched at her as she shook her head slowly. "I never left, big guy."

"What?" Sif's sharp voice cracked through the room.

Darcy took a deep breath, stomach clenching. "If this is what I think it's about, then I have to be here right now."

Hogun, who was standing behind Sif seated at the long desk that dominated the centre of the office, leaned forward on his hands and pinned Darcy with a hard stare. "This is a serious matter involving industrial espionage, Ms Lewis. A matter involving your superior. This is no time for games."

"And I'm not playing, believe me, Mr van Heim. I know what this may be about, and I think I can help. And help Jane, too."

Sif clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Jane does not need any help, Ms Lewis." She turned to Thor, "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Thor, but we've found out who the leak is." She turned to Jane. "We have found strong evidence linking Jane Foster to Jotunn and the information that they used against us."

Jane stepped out from behind Darcy. "No! It's not true!" She whipped around to Thor. "Thor, it's not true! I would never do something like that, never! I've been-"

"Jane," Thor's voice was uncharacteristically soft. "How did you know what Sif was going to talk to you about?"

"I've been set up," she pleaded.

"She knows because of me, Thor," Darcy interrupted. She didn't want this to go any further. Thor and Jane were perfect for each other and the thought of their relationship even being slightly tainted with distrust was unbearable.

"Ms Lewis," Sif's tone was sharp. "Are you involved with this as well?"

"No!" Darcy half-yelled. "Let me explain, please!"

Sif scowled, but waved her hand for Darcy to continue. She tried to calm herself down a little, but her heart was going a mile a minute. "After the last leak a few months ago, I came up with a plan to find out who the leak was. I started working for Jotunn to do this."

Thor's mouth dropped open and Sif's glare became flinty. Hogun betrayed nothing.

"While working there, I traced the leak back to Asgard. Someone here was feeding information to Jotunn." She shifted awkwardly on her feet. "The evidence was pointing to Jane." At her side, Jane stiffened at the mention of her name. Darcy reached out a hand and began to rub her friend's back comfortingly. "But it's not Jane, the digital signature points to someone-"

"Stop right there," Sif demanded, jumping to her feet. "How the hell did you find all this out? Were _you_ the one hacking our systems?"

"It was only to help Jane! She didn't do this. She couldn't do this! Thor!" Darcy turned to the silent man.

"This is unbelievable," Sif hissed. "A traitor _and_ a hacker-"

"But she didn't do it! Someone in upper management had been tampering with the files!"

"I've been given the evidence from our IT investigations team that Ms Foster had been tampering with the files in question-"

"But Volstagg said no one had told him to investigate those files!" Darcy slapped a hand over her mouth. Oh, shit. She wasn't meant to drop the V dude into this.

"Wait," Hogun spoke up. "Sif, you had assured me that Volstagg had been investigating this alongside you."

"Of course he has," Sif spluttered. "I don't know what she's talking about."

"But he hasn't been, Mr van Heim! V was told to look at the wrong files and the ones that point to Jane have been set up somehow!"

"You're worse than Loki," Sif threw her hands into the air. "Thor, how could you even let these women work for-"

Thor suddenly stood from where he was leaning against his desk, his big hands clenched at his side and glared at Sif. "Get Volstagg here now," he demanded.

"No!" Sif yelled. "Not while these two are standing here. We need a full investigation, Thor. Foster has been receiving payment for her services."

"I didn't know about the money!" Jane protested.

"Of course you wouldn't," Sif sneered. "All nice and cozy with your rich fiancé. Did you think your meteoric rise in Asgard's ranks wasn't going fast enough, even with sleeping your way-"

"Sif!" Thor bellowed, finally snapping out of watching the tennis match between the three women. "Do not speak to Jane that way. You will show her some respect for _once_-"

Then it clicked. Upper management. Means. Know-how.

Jealousy.

"It was you," Darcy stared at Sif. "You're the leak."

Everyone stopped and the silence was terrible.

Sif paled and took a step back from the table. Her mouth dropped and she started to say something when Thor's office door swung open amongst the sound of voices.

"Please, sir. It's a private meeting-"

Loki strode into the room as if he owned it, but halted when he saw the stand off. His green eyes absorbed the tension and then they focused. On Darcy.

"Dana?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know, I know. So cruel to leave you guys hanging like that after the last chapter. But, behold! A New Chapter! Ugh, I'm talking like Thor now...**

**Disclaimer: Loki, Loki, we're not meant to be! You can never belong to me! Yeah! *cheerleader pose***

* * *

**Stuff & Nonsense - Chapter Eight**

There were very few things that had thrown Loki in his lifetime. If fact, the first real thing had been the whole adoption saga. The second seemed to be anything to do with Dana.

The third was walking into his brother's office for the first time in two years and seeing a shocked Hogun (inconceivable), a Sif who looked as if she were about to throw up (ol' iron balls herself?), a furious Thor (granted, not a completely uncommon sight), a slender brunette who was either on the verge of tears or about to explode, and Dana.

Her mouth was hanging open, but shut with an audible snap in the silent room. Then what looked a lot like guilt took over and she visibly sagged. Loki, confused at first, felt strangely elated at the sight of her, a feeling he really didn't want to explore at that particular moment, because in the next reality took over.

"Your name isn't Dana, is it." A statement, not a question.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Loki," she whispered.

Thor's head was whipping between the two of them, while the brunette looked less like exploding and more sheepish as she stared at the floor.

Loki drew on the dignity he had left and tightly ground out, "Well, industrial espionage. I suppose I'm not the first to fall for that."

Dana stepped closer, looking distressed, "It's not like that, Loki. I didn't want to-" she struggled with her next words. "I- I didn't mean to get involved with you."

He allowed fury drown his humiliation. "You didn't mean to? _You didn't mean __to?_" He hissed. "So the whole 'let's see how far I can get involved with the CEO of Jotunn' really _was_ just a game to you?" Dana flinched. "How far were you willing to go, Dana? All the way?"

"No! Stop!" She cried, everyone else in the room forgotten. "You've got it wrong!"

"Really, _Dana_?" His emphasis was on her fake name. "What the hell is your real name, anyway?"

"Darcy," she answered. "Darcy Lewis. Please Loki-"

He felt a strange burning sensation begin from his stomach and start to work it's way up to his throat. He _knew_ that she was hiding something, but suspecting and actually knowing were two very different things.

"Darcy Lewis," he choked out. He must have looked murderous, as he felt Thor come in closer.

Dana's, no- _Darcy's_ huge blue eyes widened behind her glasses. Her mouth opened, then closed, full lips twisting with an emotion that he recognised, but refused to acknowledge.

He couldn't stand it anymore. "Thor, we'll catch up another time, I think." He turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Darcy felt like someone had punched her in the gut when Loki turned his final, icy gaze on her. She could barely breathe when she saw him leave.

The room exploded around her. Thor, Sif and Hogun began throwing accusations and insults at each other, but Darcy felt nothing. She was trapped in a bubble of her own guilt and misery.

It wasn't meant to turn out like this.

Jane suddenly grabbed her arm. "Darcy! Go!"

Her legs started moving before her brain caught up, chasing the tall man down the hall. "Loki! Please," she begged, all thought of dignity gone.

He didn't even slow down. She tore up behind him, but was suddenly at a loss as to how to make him stop. Should she grab him? She quailed at the thought of him cringing at her touch. How could two people that were so intimate only days ago be so distant now?

The lifts were in sight and Darcy knew she had to get her story out quickly. "I only did this to help Jane and Thor, you've got to believe me. I didn't mean to get involved with you, I couldn't stay away. I mean, who could?"

Babbling, Darcy, babbling. "Things got out of hand and, and-"

Loki finally acknowledged her as a lift opened. "And what, Ms Lewis?" His tone dripped with indifference.

Her blue eyes met his cold green ones.

"An- and I kinda fell for you."

The lift doors shut in her face.

* * *

"Poos."

"What's up, Darce?"

"This program has frozen. Again." Darcy tapped a key. Then tapped it again. "Shit." She pounded away at the keyboard, as if pressing 'Enter' 67 times would make it work. "Dammit!"

Jane looked up from her screen with concern clearly written on her face. "You know, Darce, you can go home. Try again tomorrow. It's after six."

Darcy sighed, "Yeah, I know." She slumped back in her chair. "Don't really want to go home," she mumbled. Home reminded her that she wasn't Dana Lawson. Home reminded her of all the hours she spent worming her way into Jotunn Secure's systems only to find out the disgraced Sif was behind all the leaks in a horrible confrontation.

Home reminded her of all the flirtatious barbs she traded with Loki online, lying back on her couch and imagining him there with her. The _real_ her.

Jane was silent for a moment, then she asked, "Have you heard from him?"

She didn't even need to ask who 'he' was. Darcy shook her head. She hadn't heard from him in the two weeks since he walked into Thor's office. She still felt a little sick that she let slip with her feelings. How stupid could she have been? As if that would negate the lies she told. As if that could magically fix everything.

She was an idiot.

She heard a shuffle to her left. Jane had walked right up to her and she didn't even notice. Totally spaced out. Dammit, Loki.

"I asked Tony another favour," she said, propping her hip up on Darcy's desk.

"Another one? Dude, we'll be promising the guy our first born children soon."

Jane laughed softly. "He's holding his annual ball for his mom's charity, and I asked if you could come."

Blue eyes widened, "No shit? A Stark 'do?"

"Ah, huh. He's happy to have you along." She tipped herself forward and slid a very expensive creamy looking envelope out of the back pocket of her pants. "On one condition, though."

"Here it comes. Sorry, Darcy junior." She patted her (almost) flat tummy.

"He has a friend-"

Darcy pulled a face. "I'll have a date?"

"His name is Clint, and he's an ex-marine apparently looking for a new line of work. He'll be in town that weekend."

She shifted awkwardly in her comfy office chair. "I don't know, Janie."

Her friend rubbed a small hand along her arm. "Come on, Darce. It'll be fun. I hate to see you so down."

Darcy exhaled a sharp breath, blowing the hair that had fallen over her face out of her eyes.

"Come on," Jane pleaded.

Darcy grumbled incoherently until the other woman gave her a playful shove and she cracked a grin.

"Alright, alright. Fine," she muttered, still fighting a smile.

"Good! It'll be so much better with you there."

"Yup, that's me, the free entertainment."

Darcy had no idea how prophetic those words would become.

* * *

Loki's stress ball was getting a work out today.

_"-and I kinda fell for you."_

He felt his temper flare again at the memory of the confession (lie?) and he threw the ball across his living room. It hit the wall next to the television with a flat sounding crunch and preceded to roll under his DVD cabinet.

Dana Bloody Lawson. He couldn't even curse the woman properly. There was no Dana Bloody Lawson.

Darcy Bloody Lewis. That was better.

He couldn't believe he took this long to find out. He was j0tunn for shit's sake! Greatest hacker in recent history! And no, he wasn't going to be modest. So he'd love to shake the hand of whoever created her online identity.

Then rip their arm off and beat them to death with it.

_"-and I kinda fell for you."_

He snarled and slumped further into the white leather couch and crossed his arms tightly against his chest. He bet it was Stark. Tony Bloody Stark interfering yet again.

The question he was refusing to consider was _why_ he cared that Darcy Lewis was a fraud. Okay, pride, maybe. Loki hated to made a fool of. He was so consumed with Dana's real identity that he had barely given the whole leak being Sif thing a second glance. Well, the woman _did_ have a vicious streak and had been friendzoned for so long by Thor that Loki wasn't entirely surprised she lowered herself to leaking information to his less-than-adored brother.

But back to his real issue. Was Darcy putting it on? Was it all an act?

_"-and I kinda fell for you."_

He shouldn't care. He should forget about her.

Just move on.

He _didn't_ care. He sighed in frustration.

_"-and I kinda fell for you."_

Bollocks. Who was he kidding?

* * *

Darcy tried not to giggle like an idiot as Clint swept her into the most ludicrous dance moves she'd seen since her junior prom. It all culminated with him throwing her over his shoulder and kneeling dramatically, hand firmly placed on her backside.

"Ack! Clint! This dress is not made for that move!" She laughed breathlessly.

"All dresses are made for the Hawkeye Special," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he slid her to the ground with indecent slowness. Darcy threw back her head and laughed, giddy from the dancing and excellent Stark alcohol being served at the Maria Stark Foundation Ball. She had to admit, she really didn't want a date for the ball and was happy enough either at home moping about Loki or just going stag. But Clint changed her mind. Not in a romantic sense, ick. The guy was hot, but reminded her of her oldest brother, including the cheesy pick up lines. He was fun and it was a novelty having a guy literally pick her up and throw her around like she weighed nothing, but he couldn't stop her from thinking about her Mister TD&H.

The music slowed down and he drew her into his arms like he'd done it a million times. "So," he smiled down at her. "How'd Tony talk you into taking me tonight?"

With a straight face she dead-panned, "He told me that he wanted to go with Pepper, and you were so broken hearted at his rejection-"

"What?!"

"I mean, I don't blame you at all. Tony is a sexy, sexy man. If I were a man, I'd turn-"

"Hang on-"

"I'd totally do him, if it wasn't for Pep. Geez Louise, a total hair puller, that one-"

It was Clint's turn to throw back his head and laugh that time. "Okay, okay! Stop, please!"

Darcy grinned up at him with a nose wrinkle and he pulled the said nose with a honking sound effect. Yup, totally like her older brother. He swung her around wildly for a few turns and she gave a quick wave to Jane and Thor as they passed, the former giving her a happy thumbs up. Always matchmaking, that woman.

"So, without deflecting this time, why didn't a gorgeous girl like you already have a date?"

Darcy glared. "Way to kill the mood, dude."

He shrugged, unconcerned with her death glare. "I just like to know the lay of the land." She sighed and looked away again. He jostled her in his arms. "Come on dudette, now you're just making me more curious."

"Fine, pain in the ass," she muttered. Clint just chuckled again. "I don't have a date 'cause I wasn't really invited." He raised a brow. "Not usually my sort of scene, dude. These people here," she nodded her head towards the haute couture and (real) diamonds hanging off the attendees, "_so_ much higher up the food chain."

"Don't say that," Clint protested.

"Totally true, though. I got an invite because of Jane Foster, Thor Asgard's fiancée."

"Okay, fine," he cocked his head to the side. "Still doesn't explain why you're stuck with me all night."

She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I'm not stuck with you, dude! You're great value for money." He gave her that look again. "Geez! No boyfriend, okay? I don't have a boyfriend." She grimaced. "There kinda was someone, but he's more like them," she indicated the fancy people again, "and I pissed him off _big_ time."

"No, you?" Clint turned his voice light, finally coming to realise that the subject was a little touchy. "I couldn't imagine."

"Hey, what are you implying, mister?" Darcy grinned and poked him in the chest. "I'll have you know that I am a delicate flower and- ugh!" She found herself being swung over a broad shoulder again as the next song began to pump through the speakers. "Clint!" She shrieked.

His response was another slap to the backside. "I don't really fit in either, dudette. So I think I'll stick with you anyways."

"Ah, Clint! The blood. My head. Woozy!"

"Oops, sorry, Darce," he said, putting her down in a hurry.

Pulling her hair back into place and readjusting the girls back into the appropriate sections of her bodice, Darcy then looked over Clint's shoulder and froze.

"Hey, dudette?" He looked down on his date. "You okay?"

"I- ah," was all she managed as she watched Loki stride towards them, mouth tight. Clint turned and saw the angry ex-hacker bear down.

"Well, look who finally decided to grace a Stark party with his presence!" He grinned cheekily. Of course, he didn't know who Darcy had managed to royally piss off, did he?

Darcy, meanwhile, was discretely trying to remove herself from Clint's firm arm slung over her shoulder. "Crap, crap, crap-" she cursed under her breath.

Loki's long strides brought him onto the dance floor before she could escape and he gave her a look which made her feel naked. And not in a good-naked way. More like a 'I see through all your lies' way.

"Barton," he nodded at the former marine. The circles the men ran in called for a passing acquaintance.

"Asgard," Clint replied absently, finally noticing Darcy's escape attempt and missing the slight twitch as he used Loki's former last name. Loki turned his attention to Darcy, his normally bright green eyes almost black in the soft light of the ballroom. Or was it his anger that made them so dark? Darcy was suddenly just a little bit frightened.

"Ms _Lewis_," Loki's voice rasped a little. Darcy swallowed nervously.

"Ohhimrlaufeyson." Way to show him you're not scared, Darce.

"Loki," he almost snarled back. She flinched.

Clint was flicking his gaze between the two, brow furrowing. He turned to Loki, "What can we do you for?"

"A dance," Loki briefly glanced at Clint before turning to Darcy again, "with the beautiful Ms Lewis."

Darcy huffed out a forced laugh as her knees weakened considerably at the thought of being in his arms again. "Whoa, is that the time? I got to go- help w-with science sort of stuff-"

She twisted on her heel to run off the dance floor. Way to go, Darce. Girl Power her butt. Had the Spice Girls taught her nothing? First time you've seen him since he found out you, you know, _betrayed_ him, and what do you do?

But she didn't get very far. Loki had moved closer and latched a long fingered hand onto her wrist. Her heart kicked up a notch and she tried to think of something witty/snarky/sarcastic to say, but that was an exercise in futility as all brain faculties had ceased to function the moment she saw him prowling across the large room thirty seconds earlier. The skin-on-skin contact didn't help either.

Dammit! She was better than this! Say something!

"Ireallyhavetogosorryloki." Smooth.

"No, you don't," he countered, an edge to his voice. He pulled her closer.

"Hey, Asgard, I really don't think-" Clint interrupted at this point, the concerned look growing on his face.

"You don't have to think, Barton," he hissed at the other man, "you just to have to leave." He snaked a hand around Darcy's waist. Her mind was just beginning to process that there were two men looming over her and (sort of) fighting about her.

Thrilling.

"Hey, man." Clint reached out and grabbed Loki's shoulder. Letting go of Darcy, he knocked his hand away then punched him across the jaw.

"Oh, shit!" She yelled, stumbling back. Loki looked down at Clint, who was moaning a little on the floor, anger in his face slowly giving way to horror.

* * *

As quickly as that, Loki's fury dissipated as he continued to stare down at Barton, he then turned back to Darcy's shocked expression. "I'm- sorry. I-I don't know what-"

Darcy took another step back from him and he reached out for her, which only made her shuffle back further. "Darcy!" He pleaded.

Loki had no idea what to do. Seeing Barton with his hands all over Darcy just made him snap. She was _his_. Didn't she understand?

_"-and I kinda fell for you."_

Darcy was looking down at Barton as if she wanted to help him up, but Loki was between them. He was suddenly forced to his knees as several pairs of hands wrestled his arms from behind. "Fuck! Darcy, please!" She captured his eyes with her own. She looked at him as if she didn't recognise him. As if she was _scared_.

Not Darcy. Not of _him_. Surely not-

"I am _so_ sorry," she whispered, her big blue eyes shining a little too brightly. She began to walk away, stumbling a little in her heels.

"Darcy!" He yelled, surging to his feet despite the fact that both his brother and Stark were holding him down. "Get off me, you oaf!"

"No, brother, you will let Darcy go and cool down!"

Barton regained his balance, waving off help from Pepper, and ruefully began rubbing his jaw. "Probably should've seen that one coming. I didn't believe the dudette when she said she pissed off someone much higher than her on the food chain."

Loki swiftly lost it again. He just couldn't seem to hold his mood swings in check anymore. Or at least, ever since he met a certain PR consultant. "She is _not_ lower than me! She is-"

He stopped. Straightened. Cleared his throat. Well, shit. That would explain a few things. Thor and Stark let go of him in surprise. Loki readjusted his tie then swiftly turned on his heel and jerkily made his way to the exit, fascinated crowds parting before him like the Red Sea.

His mother had always predicted that unlike his older brother, who used to fall almost weekly for a new woman until Jane Foster came along, her reclusive younger son would fall hard for just one woman.

How convenient that the woman he had fallen hard for had lied to him for the first two months of their acquaintance.

Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: THE LAST CHAPTER! Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed. You guys are just so many levels of awesome and I love chatting about things with my reviewers. So great to see people as obsessive about this pairing as I am!**

**If you loved reading this story, don't be shy, let me know! **

**Disclaimer: Mine? Nah.**

* * *

**Stuff & Nonsense - Chapter Nine**

The elderly couple hurriedly moved out of the apartment building's doorway when they saw the blonde behemoth charging up the stairs towards them.

"Pardon me!" He boomed as he twisted his body past them and into the lobby. Pounding on the lift 'up' button, he rocked impatiently on his heels as he waited and charged into the doors as they opened, nearly knocking down a family of four as they exited. "Excuse me," he apologised again, even as he swiped his rarely used copy of the security card for the penthouse suite and pounded another button to close the doors.

Jumping out of the lift when it finally came to a hushed stop on the top level, Thor strode over to the redwood door and began to thump the door with his fist. "Loki? Loki, are you there? Loki!"

Ear pressed up against the wood revealed nothing to the big guy, so, not one for standing around twiddling his thumbs, he let himself inside, thanking the gods that Loki hadn't had his lock changed in the last two years.

"Loki?"

He turned left and headed through the plush lounge room towards the hall that led to the bedrooms.

"Brother? I know you're here."

A muffled voice sounded from the master bedroom.

"Loki!" Thor burst into the darkened room, only to have a pillow thrown at him. "Stop that! We must talk, brother."

"Not your brother," the other man rasped. "And not talking." Loki threw his aching head back into the rest of his pillows.

"You'll always be my brother and we have to talk about last night. Jane says-"

Loki let out an agonised moan. "Thor, just piss off! Let me suffer in peace, please!" He pulled his blanket over his head.

Thor marched over to the king sized bed. "Come brother, a full breakfast will help." He ripped the blanket off the bed, leaving the other man nowhere to hide. Thor's eyes widened, then he quickly looked away. "Did you always sleep naked?"

"For the love of-" Loki bellowed. Two more pillows were tossed at the red-faced Thor, then, with a glare that should have struck his older brother dead, Loki stalked into his en suite. Thor hurried after him, catching the door before he could close it behind him.

"Loki, I'm serious-" Thor, still looking discretely away, implored him to listen.

"Well, that would be a first," Loki snapped, uncaring of his nakedness as he leaned over to turn the shower on. He was much more exposed last night on that damn dance floor.

"I'm just trying-"

"Oh yes, very trying."

"Loki!"

"Thor!"

The older brother sighed in frustration and rubbed his face with his hands. Leaning against the door frame, he tapped his fingers impatiently behind him, absently noting that his fingernails needed a trim, before coming to a decision. "I've never told you how I met Jane."

The only sound in reply was the running shower and the splash of water as it ran off its occupant.

Thor persisted, "I think they're important, those first impressions, but not final."

"Really, Thor?" Loki's voice dripped with false sincerity. "That's wonderful. Now get the fuck out of my bathroom."

"She ran me down with her van."

Silence.

"What?"

"She hit me with her car," Thor shrugged. "She claims she didn't see me-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-" Loki stuck his dripping head out of the shower. "She _hit_ you?"

"Yes," he replied mildly. "I was actually okay, pretty much, until Darcy tased me." He chuckled to himself, "Yeah, that knocked me out for a bit."

Loki just stared at him, mouth agape for a moment, then he snapped it shut and pulled it back into the cubical. A moment later the water stopped. "You've got my attention. Get out, I'll be a second." His voice echoed around the tiled room.

Thor pulled back with a grin, pleased to finally have one over his smarter brother. Loki came out a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist and another over his head, scrubbing at it to get it dry. He disappeared into his walk in wardrobe with a quick glance in the blonde man's direction and came out pulling a v-neck tee shirt over a pair of dark jeans, his feet still bare.

Loki studied him a moment longer without saying a word, then nodded his head towards the door. "I'll put some coffee on."

Thor silently followed him to the kitchen and took a seat at the breakfast bar, noting how sterile his brother's place looked compared to the loft he shared with Jane. He hadn't realised how much life and colour she brought with her when she moved in. They were both silent until Loki slid a steaming mug in front of the other man and perched himself next to him on a tall stool, and gazed out of the window opposite.

"So," Loki began after taking a sip. "She ran you over, huh?"

Thor beamed. "That she did. I was slightly worse for wear, and it was late." He shrugged. "I had a disagreement with Father and was drowning my sorrows-"

Loki snorted. "Disagreement? Really? Not the golden child, surely."

Thor pinned his brother with a hard stare. "It was about you." Loki placed his mug carefully on the table.

"Don't lie, Thor," he grinned mirthlessly. "That's my job."

"It's no lie, brother. I was tired of it, the way he treated you. How he lied. Where do you think you learnt to twist words the way you do? Certainly not from me." He looked away and took a gulp of his coffee. "We've barely spoken since then."

Loki was shocked. Well and truly. Was this the predictable man he grew up with? The said man thumped his now empty coffee mug on the table and Loki winced. Yup, same man.

"So," Loki continued, voice light. "She ran you over, and Dar-" he cleared his throat as it caught, "Darcy tased you. Usual Friday night, then?"

Thor chuckled. "Then they dragged me into Jane's van and took me to the emergency room. So, yes, usual Friday night."

Loki was torn between asking about Darcy and never wanting to hear her name again. Dammit. Of all the times to discover how much he cared about someone-

Thor slapped a hand on one of his tension-ridden shoulders and he jumped in surprise. "I know you've been lied to, brother. I understand that it hurt, and that nothing can take that hurt away. But, please," he leaned closer as his voice dropped, "please give Darcy another chance."

Loki's eyes widened. "Thor," he whispered. "I can't. Did you see her face? She was terrified of me." His stomach was clenching, telling him to stop revealing so much of his inner turmoil to the other man, but he couldn't stop. The words just kept pouring out. "I've blown it. I could have handled it so much better-"

"You were in shock-"

"No, no, Thor," he shook his head emphatically. "I saw her with Barton and I-"

"Was jealous."

"Yes- no! Maybe! I had everything I was going to say planned. I've found out how much damage Sif had done, Thor. I had an idea, since I was receiving those bloody packages. But to set up Jane? That was just low. So, I was going to say I understood, even if I was furious, but I understood! It just went out the window when I saw them-" Agitation got the better of him, and Loki rose from his seat and began to pace.

"Try again, Loki."

He wearily rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the pain out from behind his eyes. Then he smiled ruefully at the other man. "To think, Thor 'Playboy of the Year' Asgard is offering me relationship advice."

Thor returned the grin. "To think," he replied, "The infamous hacker j0tunn actually doesn't know something."

Loki laughed softly, "I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that at all."

* * *

By the time Darcy left the Asgard building, it was full dark. Spending so long at work was supposed to distract her from the mess she'd made of her non-existent love life and keep her mind off you-know-who.

It wasn't working, to say the least.

And he interrupted at the most inappropriate times, too. Well, her imaginary Loki did. She'd catch a glimpse of him disappearing around a corner, like on the Worst Day of Her Life. She would walk into a darkened store with a few flashing lights and her belly would heat up at the memory of his firm thigh wedged between her own. Worst was when she popped around to Thor and Jane's place late the night before and all she could see in the soft lighting of their lounge room was Loki's green eyes, dark with anger.

Shit. She'd really blown it.

Darcy moved through the motions of catching the subway and sat down heavily on a hard seat, resting her head on the scratched window with a sigh. Her eyes moistened and before she could tell herself off for crying, a tear fell down her cheek.

"Dammit, Loki," she whispered to herself. He had her wrapped around his little finger. Ugh, his delicious, long fingers... She thumped her head against the window, earning herself a weird look from the passenger two rows up. Whatever. It's her pity party and she'll self-flagellate if she wants to.

Jane was being so nice about it, telling her to take some time off, go for a break, give Loki a ring. Thor even hinted at contacting his brother. Ha! Like he'd ever want to see her again. A distraction, that's what she was. A distraction that made him _super_ angry. She groaned and pulled herself out of the seat as her stop came up. Shuffling up the stairs out of her station, she didn't even notice that there was someone following her at first. But she soon did. Tensing up, she swore a little to herself as she picked up her pace in the short distance between the stop and her apartment building. Thank goodness she remembered her taser today.

She fumbled around in her bag before wrapping her hands with relief around her weapon, her apartment building in sight. Oh, shit. He's getting closer.

Heels tapping on the concrete, she practically ran up the steps to her building when a large hand wrapped around her right bicep. With a short shriek, she pulled her taser out the whole way and turned, activating the weapon.

Loki fell down like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh, fuck..." Darcy breathed in dismay. She crouched down next to him on the top step. "Loki? Oh, shit. Loki!" She took his gorgeous face between her hands and smoothed his dark hair away from his face. What the hell should she do now? She checked his pulse by pressing two fingers to his neck. Oh, shit! He's got no- oh, wait. There it is. Mouth to mouth? Her lips were halfway to his when she realised he was already breathing. Party pooper.

His eyelids flickered. "Loki? Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Darcy asked desperately. His green eyes appeared to be slightly out of focus when he opened them.

"Darcy?"

"Yeah," she laughed shakily. "Are you okay? Do you need to get to hospital?"

He blinked a few more times before replying, "No- no. I think everything's still working."

"Good," she sighed with relief. Then she punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell, woman?!"

"That's for sneaking up on an armed woman, dude! I could have-"

His hand was suddenly stroking the side of her face. "I'm sorry, Darcy." She leaned her face into his touch before she could stop herself. Then she realised what he said.

"What! You're sorry? _You're_ sorry? I just freakin' tased you! What's wrong with you?"

He sat up on the top step with a little difficulty, and Darcy clutched an arm to steady him. He glanced at her, then turned away and spoke again, "I'm sorry I frightened you." She knew he wasn't talking about just then.

Darcy forced her hands from his delicious arm. "No, Loki." He looked at her curiously. "I'm sorry. You wouldn't believe how sorry I am. If I could-"

"No," he said firmly, running his warm hands over her arms. "Don't say that." He cupped her face with his hands. "I understand," he whispered. Darcy blinked, the wetness returning to her eyes.

"But I lied," she choked out, tears finally spilling over. "I lied to you, Loki. I didn't want to, but I did!"

"I know, Darcy. Believe me, I know," his voice was so soothing, it made her want to cry more.

"Then why are you _here_?" She wailed. In a blink, she found herself wrapped in a Loki-hug.

Best. Hug. Ever.

She continued to sob, the tension from the last few days finally releasing and Loki just rocked her back and forth. Finally, the tears ran out and she found a tissue being held in front of her by a softly smiling Loki.

"Aw, crap," she moaned and she started to wipe her face, trying to fix the damage her mascara would have caused.

"Your eyes turn so blue when you cry," Loki observed. "Just like when the sunlight hits them-"

She paused in her post-bawl recovery to stare at him in amazement. He continued, "Although, I'd prefer the latter to happen more often, rather than the former. There are only so many tissue boxes in the world..."

"You really forgive me?" She couldn't believe it. Not until he said it.

"I do, Darcy Lewis," he placed a small kiss on her lips. "I have come to realise quite recently that life is quite dull without you in it."

"Oh," she breathed. "Really?"

He smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling delightfully, "Oh, yes. Really."

So, she kissed him.

He was asking for it, really.


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: Yeah I know. I couldn't resist. My hubby says I'm just milking the story for all it's worth, I argue that I love these characters too much to let them go so soon...**

**So, here we are: An Epilogue. Just a wee bit more Loki and the Darcemeister!**

**Disclaimer: Good grief, I said none of it was mine already!**

* * *

**Stuff & Nonsense - Epilogue**

"Will you _stop_ that!"

"Hmm, stop what?"

Darcy gasped. "_That_! That- thing, with the- ah! Tongue!"

Loki raised his head from the delicious skin of (finally official) girlfriend's neck and met her eyes innocently in the reflection of the (finally empty) lift's wall going up to his apartment after their (first official) date. "But I thought you liked the tongue thing?"

Quick as a kitten, Darcy twisted in his arms and pushed him against the wall. Using him as balance, she raised herself up on her toes and barely brushed her full red lips against his and whispered, "I thought you wanted to show me your place?"

Swallowing hard, he nodded, "Yeah- yes. I did."

"How far do you think we'll get if you keep doing the tongue thing?"

"Not very."

"Bingo, sluttypants."

"I resent that title. These pants are in no way slutty."

She pressed herself against him and they both groaned as their lips met. She chuckled huskily, "Any pants you wear are slutty."

He retorted by pressing his lips back into hers. She moaned delightfully with that sound he only ever hears when his tongue enters her mouth, a sort of high pitched sigh that turns into a deep throated purr. He pressed her back into the adjacent wall and was getting to the business of getting to know her cleavage a whole lot better when the lift doors binged and opened.

Tearing himself away, he panted down at her, "Let me show you my place." He took her hand and flew out the lift. Darcy snorted with laughter as he fumbled his door key.

Brushing her slender fingers across the back of his neck, under his hair, she whispered with a smile, "A little distracted there, big boy?" Of course that made him drop his keys.

He growled playfully and finally unlocked the door after scrambling on the floor. "I meant to do that."

"Righto- ah!"

Any smart retort she tried to voice was cut off as he pressed her into the wall of the short front corridor with another kiss. He pulled away and grinned as she leaned in for a continuation of his assault, her blue eyes dark and half-shuttered with passion. "This is the front corridor."

"Huh?"

Befuddled Darcy was one of his favourites, he decided then and there. Forcing her knees apart, he leaned down and pulled her thighs up, still braced against the wall. She gave a short shriek as her feet left the ground. "Legs around me, love."

Her eyes softened as she complied and wrapped her legs firmly around his waist and pulled in tight at the small of his back. He moaned at the sensation and again when she pulled her mouth to his in a searing kiss.

"You called me love."

"Huh?" Yes, Loki, the Great Seducer, has entered the building. "Oh, yes. Well- you are- mmppph-" Her tongue was in his mouth again. Not that he was complaining. He awkwardly carried her into the lounge room, arms and legs wrapped around him. He found the back of the couch and seated her on it, hands slipping from her thighs and moving to her hips, pulling them into his own. He gasped for breath as Darcy shoved his suit jacket off his shoulders and whipped his tie off so fast he may have got silk burn. "This is the lounge room."

"Very nice," she muttered, eyes focused on the skin she was exposing as she began to unbutton his shirt. She hoisted the bottom of his shirt from his pants and finished unbuttoning by ripping off the remaining buttons. "Oh, yes," she sighed, tracing his hard stomach as he gasped at the touch. "Very, very nice-"

Grabbing him by the collar, she pulled him down for a hard kiss. He leaned into her, nipping her jaw as she breathed out his name, tipping back her head. Her feet tightened at his back and he pushed his hips into hers while he slid down the zip under her arm that held up the black satin bodice that had showcased her 'girls' as she called them, all night. He finally could reach the back clasp of her bra-

"Loki? Is that- Oh, good gracious!" A cultured feminine voice with an accent distinctly like his own cut through the haze of lust like one of Thor's back slaps.

"Shit!" Darcy yelped, and she tried to regain her balance, she really did. But her choice of object to regain that balance was her boyfriend, who was as off-kilter as she was.

They both went over the couch in a tumble of arms, legs and curses.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Loki!" The voice cried again. "I'm not looking. See? Eyes covered!"

Loki sighed. "Just- give us a moment, mum," he called. Leaning over Darcy, he whispered, "Are you okay? No damage?"

Darcy could feel her eyes widen. "Your. Mom. Is. _Here_?!" She groaned with embarrassment as she felt the tell-tale blush creep up her chest and head to her cheeks.

Loki froze, still leaning on his hands over her, gazed at her chest. "Huh, so that's where it starts."

"Loki!" She thumped him on the arm.

"Oh, right."

Loki's mom was still protesting from the other side of the lounge that she 'hadn't seen a thing, dears' when Darcy looked over the back of the couch, pulling up her zip. Loki had untangled himself and was using his remaining shirt buttons to cover up. He ran his fingers through his dark hair quickly and faced his mother, all the while holding a hand out to Darcy to help her up. Her insides turned to marshmallow again.

"Mum," he began, his voice a combination of seriousness and chagrin, "am I going to have to change my locks? This is the second time this week-"

"I know, I'm sorry. Very sorry, I should have called, darling," Frigga apologised in a slightly breathless rush. She slowly began to remove her hands from her eyes. "Decent now?"

Loki laughed softly, "Yes, mum." He came out from behind the couch pulling Darcy in front of him. Pressing himself against her back so she wouldn't move too fast, Darcy fought the urge to smirk, but not the urge to shift her hips back a little. Maybe not entirely decent, Mr Laufeyson, as her lips twitched at his sharp intake of breath.

Oh, wait. Shit. His mom may have noticed- The older woman's mouth pulled up at one side. Yup, definitely noticed. Argh! Focus, Darce!

Frigga's mouth turned into a full blown smile. "It's lovely to see you again, Darcy. Still 'saving the world, one scientist at a time'?"

Darcy laughed out loud at that, "I can't believe you remember that, Mrs Asgard. We must have had that conversation nearly six months ago!" She grinned up at a bemused Loki. "I've kinda moved onto ex-hackers now."

"You two have obviously met," Loki said as he unconsciously smoothed his hands up and down Darcy's arms. Geez, seriously, did he _want_ her to turn to goo in front of his mom?

"Just once, when Darcy first started working with Jane," his mother replied. "I saw her at the Maria Stark Ball last week too-" She gave him a knowing look and he coughed, avoiding her eyes as his ears turned slightly pink. "-but I didn't get a chance to say hello."

She crossed her arms over her expensive looking cashmere top and turned on the 'Mom-Glare' full force. Darcy almost felt sorry for the dude. "And since you hadn't answered any of my calls or emails in the last week-"

"Oh, dude. Really?" Darcy gasped, fully enjoying the slight of Loki's pink ears turning red.

"Quiet, woman," he growled. "I beat up a man for you, defending your honour-"

"_My_ honour, oh ho!" She turned to face him and waggled a finger just under his nose. "My honour was just peachy, thank you very much! I'm not entirely sure how it's hanging now that your mom has caught me with my tongue down your throat. But last week, it was _all_ good-"

He snatched her finger out of the air and pulled her close. "I'll have you know, Darcy Lewis, that it is an _honour_ for your tongue to be so well acquainted with my throat-"

A delicate clearing of another throat caught their attention, and they guiltily whipped around to face a very amused Frigga. "Well, I can see that all is well here." She held out her arms and Loki walked into them easily, giving his mother a kiss on the top of her head. "I just wanted to invite you, both of you, around for dinner tomorrow night." She eyed Loki, whose expression froze a little at the thought of a family dinner. "Would that be alright?"

Darcy didn't say anything. She had an inkling that the answer to this question would be a turning point in the Asgard family. Loki turned his green eyes to hers, seeming to be searching for an answer she didn't feel _anywhere_ qualified to give. Then he smiled softly and gave his mom another kiss on the head.

"Sure. We'll be there."

Frigga's entire face seemed to light up from within. "Good," she patted him on the arm, "Good, we'll see you both tomorrow then."

She picked up her handbag from the kitchen bench and Loki and Darcy walked her to the door. With a small wave and another bright smile, she was gone. Loki released a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding as he closed the door and sagged into it. His eyes slanted over to his Darcy, who was watching him with a look of pride in her expressive eyes.

He straightened. "Right. Now, where were we?"

Before she could blink, Darcy found herself thrown over a broad shoulder with a firm slap tingling her backside. "Hmm," he sounded thoughtful, "I can see the appeal-"

The rest of the house tour had to wait until morning.

**_Fin._**


End file.
